familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Independence, Kentucky
|footnotes = }} Independence is a 3rd-class city in Kenton County, Kentucky, in the United States. It is one of its county's two seats of government. Independence is a suburb of Cincinnati, Ohio, and the population was 24,757 at the time of the 2010 U.S. census. The current mayor of Independence is Donna G. Yeager. Geography Independence is located at (38.953668, -84.546990). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and 0.06% is water. History The area post office was established by Isaac Everett in 1837 as Everett's Creek; in 1838, this was changed to Crews Creek (presumably after the present Cruise's Creek); in 1839, Thomas Hordern renamed it Bagby. In 1840, Kenton was formed from Campbell and Boone counties. Local farmer John McCollum donated a site at the center of the new county to be its seat of governance and the name Independence was chosen to honor the liberation of locals from Campbell County. The post office was renamed the same year. Quickly settled, Independence was formally incorporated by the state assembly in 1842.Commonwealth of Kentucky. Office of the Secretary of State. Land Office. "Independence, Kentucky". Accessed 29 Jul 2013. Because the majority of the county's population resided along the Ohio River, Independence was eventually obliged to share its status as county seat with the larger city of Covington, a situation later repeated in Campbell County between the centrally-located Alexandria and the larger, riverside Newport. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 14,982 people, 5,181 households, and 4,149 families residing in the city. The population density was 893.2 people per square mile (344.9/km²). There were 5,391 housing units at an average density of 321.4 per square mile (124.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.20% White, 0.96% African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.36% from other races, and 0.87% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.15% of the population. There were 5,181 households out of which 44.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.9% were married couples living together, 12.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.9% were non-families. 15.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.89 and the average family size was 3.21. In the city the population was spread out with 30.4% under the age of 18, 9.2% from 18 to 24, 35.3% from 25 to 44, 18.5% from 45 to 64, and 6.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 101.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $51,002, and the median income for a family was $55,030. Males had a median income of $39,213 versus $26,807 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,191. About 5.4% of families and 6.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.2% of those under age 18 and 4.2% of those age 65 or over. Cultural Schools * Beechgrove Elementary School web * Community Christian Academy web * Kenton Elementary web * Simon Kenton High School web * St. Cecilia School web * Summit View Elementary School web * Summit View Middle School web * Twenhofel Middle School web * Whites Tower Elementary web Parks * Lincoln Ridge Park * Bowman Field * Doe Run Lake * Memorial Park * Mills Road Park * Pioneer Park * Richardson Road Park * Sterling Staggs Park Fire * Independence Fire District web References External links * Historical Texts and Images of Independence, Kentucky * The City of Independence Website * 41051.com - A community website for Independence, Kentucky Category:Cities in Kentucky Category:Cities in Kenton County, Kentucky Category:County seats in Kentucky Category:Municipalities of the Cincinnati–Northern Kentucky metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1842